joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
BrokenLord
|-| Character= ''Summary'' BrokenLord is known to have a connection with all gods, whether they are good or bad. He will awake at the time Azathoth awaken. BrokenLord is the embodiment of "Broken" yet he is not completely, it is known that Broken performed a contract with powerful beings so the Dimensions are not destroy but instead remade, while he is not a true omnipotent yet, he is still able instill fear into some of the strongest gods that exist, in his true form he is able to destroy dimensions and make a new set of infinite dimensions with omnipotents residing in them. He can also destroy them over and over again until the "Admerals of Im" find out that Broken kept unleashing is power breaking the omniverses around him that are not protected seal his power once more. one of the twin sons of the diety of balance Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A | Broken | Above Broken+ | True Broken | Beyond any tier calculated and yet to be Broke the tier system when when it tried to tier him with his tier because his tier is that high | 0 Name: BrokenLord\Lord Broken\Broken Origin: ...(doesnt have an origin place) * Erased VS Battles Wiki Gender: Not applicable but calls himself male we have yet to learn why Age: Older then the oldest gods, even time and void | beyond everything|True Broken |broke the concept| Classification: Crazed god | Embodiment Of True Brokenness | Embodiment of enraged Brokenness|Broken beyond Broken | Embodiment of broken tiers and everything else | God of brokenness * Erased Vs Battle Underling | Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Toonforce, Regeneration (true Godly), Immortality (Type 1-3-4), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipotence, Plot Manipulation, Durability Negation, Omnipresence, Probability Manipulation, Absolute Resurrection, Age Manipulation, Necromancy,void and matter manipulation,"Broken manipulation"(can control all things broken in all the forms that "Broken" can be including memes and wanking,immune to manipulation),immunity to instadeath hax,Disease manipulation,disease creation(can make a disease strong enough to instantly kill a ocean and soon after a memetic character),screwattack manipulation(they break all characters they use),immune to physical attacks,mind manipulation,love manipulation,sanity manipulation,magic manipulation,magic satchel manipulation,manipulation of manipulation manipulation,save and load,save and load manipulation(its broken enough),immune to all types of PIS and BFR,immune to Morgan Freeman's voice,immune to lightning's looks,space time continuum manipulation,dimension manipulation,teleportation,dimensional travel,ether manipulations,anti-ulation(power to destroy,corrupt and devour any 'ulations') aka any ability with the letters U L A T I O N give or take an S, Future Broken only:'tier manipulation,ability manipulation,able to downgrade or wank is opponents/allys,able to distort and copy all abilitys,immune to all hax,immune to all attacks,only he can manipulate his manipulations,highly enhanced versions of his manipulations,every other ability in fiction non fiction reality non reality religion ect and able to do them all at one time instantly and faster when serious,skill manipulation manipulation distortion,the best at all the abilitys he ever have and will use,immune to all concepts, 'Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level+ | Broken+ '| Above Broken+ '(one swing of his sword destroyed entire verses) | True Broken | Broke the concept of potency by having infinitely more infinites then son goku |omnipotent' 'Speed: Omnipresence | True Omnipresence (to infinitely complex dimensions) '| immeasurable (to infinitely complex dimensions) |True broken | Broke the concept of 'speed'|omnipresence'' Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | True Broken | beyond the concept of 'strength'|omnipotent' '''Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Class+ | Broken | Broken+ (one swing of his sword destroyed entire verses) | True Broken | ' Broke the concept of 'strength|omnipotent' Durability: High Hyperversal+ | Broken+ '''| Hyperversal+ | True Broken(nothing below distroying all the verses will harm him even if it is barely a scratch) | Broke the concept of 'durability'|beyond being hurt'' Stamina: Godly' '| infinite | infinite | Truely Broken | Broke the concept of 'stamina' Range:''' Infinite | Infinite | Entire Verse | Truely Broken | Broke the concept of range | omnipreasnce'' Standard Equipment: eny broken weapon | any | sword of Broken | Everything that is corrupted by him aka all things broken |every thing in existence and non existence and beyond even his enemys ''' '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience | True-Omniscience+' '| omniscience of warfare | truely Broken |Broke the concept of 'intelligence'|omniscience'' '''Weaknesses: cant control non "broken" creatures | Vs Battles wiki admins' '| can be outwitted | nothing | Broke the concept of weaknesses|nothing'' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Broken radiation:'distorts the area around his "body" able to stop and/or reflect all types of hax and powers including extremely broken ones l'ast resort:'Broken loses his immortality and manipulations (except broken) to destroy his enemy(s) and becomes bloodlusted (how the vs battles wiki admins found him and had trouble to subdue him) '''boredom teleport:'teleports inside opponent/opponents and rapidly expands himself so they explode this move has 99999999% probably to hit aka it cannot miss even works on omnipresents and being that cannot be hit because they aren't hit they are just in the place he was in space and time Future Broken: unlimited Broken works(WIP): ''Weapons:'' ''Sword of Broken made with brokens immortality and manipulations able to destroy entire verses (battle fields have to be enforced by broken befor he battles if he does) can cut through all abilitys or materials/energys has the power to kill all types of immortals,stops all types manipulations'' '''1 Billionth Form (Stranded Form) | True Form | Last Resort or enraged form | future Broken | original form ''Other'' (Broken for wiki standards will = to the power of Memetic why because its broken thats why and to have more official tier for true form and enraged) (True broken = all broken combined and multiplied by broken) Notable Victories: the tiering system Notable Losses: * Erased Vs Battles wiki admins Inconclusive Matches: The Lawful Lord Alexander (Anti-broken trinity) (sparing match with all types of matches)(did not use broken manipulation)((quite entertaining)) note: Destroyed Beez's pudding for the fun of it he was bored and wanted to see him rage, when he forgets to limit his brokenness he becomes completely insane,loyal to Azathoth, made the concept of omnipotence and brokenness realized by mortals, All that is not bestowed with broken manipulation and copy's it instantly dies no matter durability or regen or immortality or for beyond tiers are completely incapacitated and controlled by the Broken manipulation it and it controls them Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Male Characters Category:God Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Infinite Speed Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Beyond 0 Category:Spatial Users Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Probability Users Category:Ageless Category:BrokenLords Profile Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Insane Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Good Characters Category:Does not care about what you say he will control all your op characters Category:Tier 0 Category:Gods Category:Lord Category:Broken Manipulation |-| Caretaker= Summary The Caretaker is the nickname Broken has gotten when he tried to undo what he had done. and he is the closest to becoming his original self but it will never be. All he can do is weaken and fix what he can. He is the creator of brokenness and will a Powers and Stats Tier: |tier 9-A when idol and passive|Tier 7-A, when casual|tier 5-A to 0, when protecting others|Broken Balance, when trying to fix his mistakes, fighting his indirect Creations or protecting one who he believes needs to live to protect others. Name: Broken Lord (or Lord Broken) of the house of balance Origin: The first universe of the true kingdom Gender: Male Age: millions of years older then the first Broken thing Classification: Lord, Caretaker, The creator of Brokenness, Lord of the house of balance Powers and Abilities: Broken manipulation (prefer not to use it), very Limited Balance manipulation, poison manipulation, limited Life manipulation, Death manipulation, Complete immortality, true reincarnation. true resurrection, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Durability Negation, Probability Manipulation, Absolute Resurrection, Age Manipulation, Necromancy,void and matter manipulation,immunity to instadeath hax,Disease manipulation,disease creation(can make a disease strong enough to instantly weaken memetic characters),immune to physical attacks,mind manipulation,sanity manipulation,magic manipulation,magic satchel manipulation,save and load,save and load manipulation(part of his power he gained from befriending Alex),immune to all types of PIS and BFR (he travels through verses to fix what he has done),space time continuum manipulation,dimension manipulation,teleportation,dimensional travel,ether manipulations, power conversion, lack of interest in voice and looks, ability conversion, ability acquisition, status immunity, statistics Glitching(the ability that counters people who edit statistics to win battles by glitching the save button and corrupting the page of the Editor making them null and void), character creation and duplication, Attack Potency: room+ (still idol)| Small island| multi-Planet to nigh omnipotent| Same and above his opponents simultaneously (and also weaker because he is the original Broken) Speed: sup human (idol) | FTL+ | massively FTL+ to irrelevant (able to go through hundreds of trillions of verses including the Void in between to get to a person he promised to protect in less then a instant) | as fast yet faster then his opponents (atleast irrelevant as it is shown before this one) Lifting Strength: himself | large island | irrelevant | can lift anything that is lighter then true balance Striking Strength: doesn't strike but whoever attacks is hit by infinite room+ attacks if they attack to harm | ZJ | XTJ to irrelevant | same and more then opponents durability Durability: Broken Balance Stamina: doesn't ever stop his journey expept when he is corrupted by Br0k4nness or has a balance imbued item on him Range:'''close combat to multiple verses (if he attacks from outside the verse accuracy and power become wonky and likely destroy the verse) '''Standard Equipment: Broken sword of balance Intelligence: average godly Weaknesses: balance imbued items (only user has them) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Br0k4nness user(tab) Inconclusive Matches: Category:WIP |-| User= ''Summary'' hello my name is Lord Broken the 1st I am the one that "cleans" up the fighters from the VS,Joke and FC/OC wikis its a pain when they made True Skodwarde and 孫悟空Son_Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) fight don't start saying anything about not being able to beat them i "cleaned" them up sheesh they always say that Powers and Stats Tier:internet janitor(able to "clean up all the characters") Name:Lord ~*^%^ of the Broken Origin:when a lady and lord love each other very much Gender:im a lord ... male Age: Classification:Canadian,Janitor,lord of Broken Attack Potency: is always overkill to eny opponent(s) Speed:is equal to any opponent reflexes always infinitely times theirs Powers and Abilities: are so plenty full that every character in the wiki and true skodwarde dont have a quarter of his abilitys and mastered every single one Durability:comparable to the Nokia times infinity to the power of infinity nokias Stamina: lol whats stamina why you ask im always tired Range:where ever i want :)))))))))))))) Standard Equipment:gaming mouse, keyboard,unfinished homework,internet, math, and shapes :)))))))) Intelligence:wat 's telingencei? Weaknesses:is facing irl because im probably human with a weaker body because of laziness :p I had to "clean up" every single character that ever was made to fight so yeah yes im pretty much the garbage man of wiki (even tho i actually do nothing in the wiki its just me :) )''' Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Male Characters Category:God Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Infinite Speed Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniprescence Category:Beyond 0 Category:Spatial Users Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Probability Users Category:Ageless Category:BrokenLords Profile Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Insane Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Good Characters Category:Does not care about what you say he will control all your op characters Category:Tier 0 Category:Gods Category:Lord Category:Broken Manipulation Category:The most popular page for no god damn reason Category:The Most Popular Page On This Wiki